


5 times Tommy hits the water clutch and 1 time he doesn't lmao

by idontwannaputmywattpadusername



Series: angst sadge [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontwannaputmywattpadusername/pseuds/idontwannaputmywattpadusername
Summary: A 5+1 fic where Tommy falls and saves himself almost every time, almost.
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Noah Brown and TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: angst sadge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177796
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	5 times Tommy hits the water clutch and 1 time he doesn't lmao

**Author's Note:**

> tw// being beaten, that's it  
> it is not very explicit at all cus im not good at that stuff but im putting the tw there anyway :)

**+1**

Tommy's day was normal.

Wake up, talk to Sam, therapy with Puffy, chill with Ranboo and Tubbo (even though Tubbo is still being weird around him) and then sit on the roof of his hotel.

The even better part, he didn't take any damage today! XD must be on his side.

Tommy closed his eyes and relaxed.

He doesn't know how long he was there, but it was night time now and mobs were starting to spawn.

Standing up, he reached out for something to grab, forgetting that there wasn't anything there, and missed his footing.

He was falling.

And falling fast.

He quickly opened his inventory and grabbed his water bucket.

His panicked breathes slow as he sits in the water, drenched.

He is safe.

~~He is safe.~~

**+2**

"Woah big man! This place looks so sick!"

"Thanks Toms! You can tell that to Foolish later, he built all of it."

"Foolish? Didn't know he could do this? Just thought he was a god or some shit."

"A god?"

"Doesn't matter Ranboo."

Tubbo and Ranboo were giving Tommy a tour of their brand new mansion.

They walked up the stairs and Tommy was next to the railing, Ranboo could vividly remember when Foolish was acting a bit stir crazy for building so long and was messing with them.

Tommy flicked a fence open, "Really? What's gonna happen if someone fa-"

Ranboo's eyes widened as Tommy fell down, he throws down a water bucket.

"Tommy catch!"

Tommy's panicked eyes settled onto the water bucket before he lunged at it mid-air and clutched.

"Oh my gosh Tommy are you okay!?"

"I'm fine, big man, ~~I'm fine.~~ "

**+3**

It was a rainy day and Tommy decided to make the most of it.

He grabbed his trident, he hasn't named it yet _( i think idk help )_ and went outside.

Launching his arm back, he flew into the sky.

He whooped as he felt himself soar.

Closing his eyes, he thought back to good memories.

Flying with Philza in their old home.

Dancing in the rain with Wilbur.

Reading next to the window with Technoblade.

He opened his eyes and looked down.

Staring right back at him was Techno and Philza helping Ranboo get through the rain.

He dropped his trident.

He pulled his water bucket out swiftly.

~~He's okay.~~

**+4**

Tommy was walking around aimlessly, bored out of his mind.

Everyone was busy today.

Sam had to do things with the prison.

Puffy was visiting Foolish.

Tubbo and Ranboo were with Michael.

Sam Nook had to be fixed before he could be used again.

He was strolling, whistling able sisters, when he tripped down a hole.

Granted, it was only a five block drop, but Tommy could _not_ handle damage. Last time he did, Sam and Puffy had to calm him from a panic attack.

Thankfully, he had his water bucket on hand and saved himself.

He's better, he's better now.

 ~~Definetly~~.

**+5**

Ghosbur handed Tommy some blue as they walked around L'manburg.

Tommy looked at him quizzickly, "Why'd you give me this?"

"Well, you looked sad, so I got you some more blue!"

Tommy looked down at said blue, face in a small smile, "Thanks Wil."

"No problem Tommy!"

Tommy was still looking down when he suddenly tripped and was about to hit the ground but he got his trusty water bucket that he's been needing to use a lot lately.

"Are you okay Tommy?" Ghostbur asked from where he was floating.

"Yeah ~~I'm good!~~ "

**-1**

"Tubbo! Why did you make me climb on the scaffolding again?! I would love to hear your bad reasoning!"

Tubbo shouted something that Tommy couldn't hear, too high in the sky.

The wind was blowing fastly, Tommy blowing with it.

Then it all came down at once.

Tommy reached for his water bucket, only to notice it wasn't there.

He shouted for Tubbo, but nothing happened.

He hit the ground, excrutiating pain went through his body.

Opening his eyes, expecting to be in his bed, he sees a black space.

_No not again. SAM SAM HELP-_

"Back so soon Toms?"

"G-get away from me Wilbur."

"Oh Toms? Not Wilby? C'mon I'm your brother!"

"You stopped being my brother the day you decided to blow up L'manburg."

"What."

Tommy took a sharp inhale of breathe before he felt someone grabbed the top of his shirt.

_Crunch._

Tommy screamed as he felt Wilbur hit him over and over.

"Wil! Wil- please- stop anything. I'll do any- please!"

Wilbur didn't stop though, he kept going and going for what felt like hours.

After forever, Wilbur walked away and all that could be heard was footsteps and the sobs of a broken boy.

Somewhere else, two inhabitants winced as they continued to play solitaire and drink.

**Author's Note:**

> correct me on any typos T^T
> 
> this idea came from someone on discord so yeah :)


End file.
